1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facial cleansing purpose foaming device that can produce soapsuds containing a mass of fine bubbles when one's make-up is taken off or the facial cleansing is done, using facial cleansing material, such as liquid deterget or solid soap.
2. Prior Art
Unclean substances, such as sebaceous membranes oxidized with age, horny cell layers matured into dirt, make-up stains, dust in the air, or bacteria, adhere to the facial skin and block pores in the facial skin. Failure of an adequate skin-care may cause a pimple with inflammation.
For prevention of development of the pimple and rough skin, it is necessary to remove unclean substances from the skin surface and constantly keep the skin surface clean. The basics of keeping the facial skin clean is to wash one's face or facial cleansing.
Sebum includes salt and urea contained in sweat, resident flora of skin, or contaminant in the atmosphere, and these substances are decomposed by ultraviolet rays and oxygen in the air or breed in the skin, to adversely affect the skin.
Cosmetic materials, such as powdered cosmetic material or oils and fats of the cosmetic material, remaining on the skin surface, particularly in the pores in the skin, are mixed with the decomposed sebum to adversely affect the skin. Washing one's face or facial cleansing is effective for removing those substances from the skin surface to keep the skin surface clean and it is the basis of facial treatment.
In general, when the facial cleansing is done for taking off one's makeup or the like, one takes up cleansing material, such as solid, liquid or powdered facial soap (detergent) and rubs it with one's hands to produce soapsuds and then applies the soapsuds onto one's face.
When the soapsuds are produced by rubbing the cleansing material with one's hands, not much air is let into the cleansing material. It takes a lot of time to produce the soapsuds, and also the soapsuds thus produced are in a paste-like form and have a small foam height. Accordingly, one is inclined to consume an increased quantity of cleansing material and, as a result, the soapsuds becomes an irritant for the skin to that extent, which may provide an opposite effect of accounting for the rough dry skin, rather than the cleansing effect.
To cope with this problem, a facial cleansing purpose foaming device formed of a fine-meshed, low-stretch, tubular net was proposed, as disclosed by, for example, Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 10(1998)-276928, according to which the net is collected at its opposite ends and fixedly tightened with strings or cramps or by thermowelding or equivalent and an operating part is formed at one end thereof.
This type of facial cleansing purpose foaming device has following disadvantages, however. First, since the net is collected and tightened at the opposite ends with the cramps or by thermowelding and thus becomes stiff at the collected portions, when the soapsuds are squeezed out from the facial cleansing purpose foaming device by grasping one end of the foaming device with one hand and drawing the foaming material through the other hand, the stiffly collected portions become a hindrance.
Second, since the collected portions are rolled in between one's hands joining together for the foaming, it gives an uncomfortable touch to the user.
Third, since the tubular body of the net is closed at its opposite ends, when the net is used in combination with a solid face soap, for example, it is necessary for the soap to be applied to each side of the net and, accordingly, it takes a lot of trouble to produce soapsuds, and also the soap is easily slipped off when the facial cleansing purpose foaming device is handed off from one hand to the other hand.